Come, Akira
'''Come, Akira '''is the fourth episode of the Devilman Crybaby anime airing on January 5th, 2018. Plot In a tense exchange over Ryo opting to shoot Miki to defend Akira, an ultimatum to live with him or die with that girl is made. Ryo stands firm whilst Akira quivers, with the gun still pointed at Miki and the two of them still butting heads. Akira can only growl as he continues to stare imploringly at Ryo. He ignores his ringing phone until Ryo points it out saying it sounds like his mothers ring tone. Ryo set it up that way, but neither guy backs down from this position. At the airport Akira’s mother reaches Akira’s voice message. Still in a stand off with one another they listen to her ask if Akira has heard from his father. Ryo tells Akira to not listen to what his mother is saying as at this point, and after witnessing what happened to Nagasaki, and the man who turned out to be a demon, anyone could turn into a demon now. For this reason Ryo insists don’t trust humans, not his parents or that girl. Akira stares wide eyed at Ryo, who says the only person he should trust from now on is him. Despite being resolute in his resolve to defend Akira on the off chance Miki could say something, in the morning Miki is enjoying breakfast at the Makimura residence with Akira and the rest of the family. Akira jokes about the dried bonito flakes moving because their alive to Taro, in the same manner as his father did to a younger Akira when his mother was also present. Though her father believes Miki about almost drowning in the bath, he also questions if she’s taken any illegal drugs, the GPS shows she didn’t leave the house. Akira tells Mrs Makimura that Ryo said he’d pick him up at nine. They discuss Akira’s parents returning and Taro concludes doctors make tons of money selling illegal drugs. Akira tries on a pair of running shoes, a pair of many his parents sent him as gifts. Miki asks him further about the matter concerning her, she remembers that he saved him. Akira plays along, saying he did save her and moves in for a smooch, before saying it was just a dream and that she imagined it. Akira departs the residence to join Ryo who is waiting for him in his sports car. Akira tells him she’s not a problem, Miki thinks it was a dream thanks to him manipulating the GPS. Akira does say she didn’t get a good look at his Devilman form, but Ryo suspects otherwise playing back what she said, that she has the feeling that he saved her from his phone. Ryo lets this oversight go this time. Akira thinks back to his mother tying his shoes, before his parents both leave saying to come follow them when he grows up. Police have arrived at the closed off house that exploded. Kaim and Silene are also present. They were beaten to the punch regarding who they are looking for, and Kaim suggests it might be quicker if they find the man that was in that footage. Miko continues to run and water the plants around her residence. Kukun sees her and recalls that she planted them as saplings. He mentions that he lives in the tower and that in another one he thinks there’s a man with a strange pet, that he can hear weird crying noises. Miko realises said noises were her pleasuring herself. She snaps at him to go, at which point Kukun delivers a heartfelt rap to articulate how he feels. Akira’s mother arrives at her destination, but outside the plane someone notices a figure drop down by the wheels. This man investigates but is caught by a huge demon hand and crushed. On a bus ride across the airport grounds, she notices her husband who has undergone a drastic change in appearance. He in turn notices her, and makes his way through the bus to her by graphically murdering the people in his way. Reijiro, Akira’s father, dismembers and violently slaughters everyone on board covering the windows in blood. Despite her pleas to stop, Reijiro stabs Kaori and lifts her in the air with a spiked tail like appendage. The bus is then redirected to a warehouse. Miki lies on her bed, reading through the messages she sent to Nagasaki. Her mother comes in and noticing her being quiet, she enquires if she went to the photo studio with that cameraman. Miko is with Kukun who explains that his dad can no longer work. Miko goes on to say she really likes those words he said, and he confirms they were about her. She says her name is also Miki, but needs to beat Miki Makimura on the track otherwise she can’t be Miki herself. He replies she’s a hard working girl, and also crazy cute. Ryo and Akira wait together at the airport for Akira’s mother. Akira says he was lonely without his parents but always felt proud that his mom had a job helping other people. He only heard her voice twice whilst he was in junior high. Ryo says “you mean that’s not a lot?” Ryo has no idea what parents are like, Akira says sorry, though Ryo says there is no reason to be. They hear a crash and Ryo finds Akira’s mothers location on his phone and tells Akira. They both run to the maintenance shop. Akira opens the huge doors and Ryo tells him to be careful, Akira knows. They then see Kaori’s face appear in the dark and his mother tells him don’t come. Akira runs to her but she states she died already. Ryo runs behind and takes Akira’s arm to stop him going further. She says she’s sorry for always neglecting him, that she just wanted to give him a hug and wipe the tears from his face. She says now she’ll never get to do those things and Akira again runs to her. She says stay away and Akira can now see that her face is one of many human faces assimilated into a dark mass. A wide maw with huge fangs calls Akira’s name from the shadows. Akira recognises the voice, and his father replies that he is not a human anymore. He says he wanted to eat his mother and after a few moments of heavy breathing, thinking of his father then beholding the demon before him, Akira asks how dare he does this and undergoes the transformation into Devilman. His mother is stunned thinking not him too but Akira assures her he is not a demon, he’s Devilman. His heart is still human and he defeated the demon and now he appeals to his father to beat it too. Ryo begins recording as Akira's father does attempt to overcome the demon who has assimilated with his body. Akira is crying and encourages him to not lose to the demon that killed mom. Despite promising progress, with his father managing to voice his opinion of the demon, this comes to an end as the creatures tail abruptly cuts off the demons own head to silence the human consciousness. Realising the hope of drawing his father out has failed, Ryo draws a shotgun he kept within his coat and warns Akira the demon is coming. Despite missing it’s head, the tail remains upright and is extendable. It darts across the room and jabs straight at Ryo, and though he manages to evade it in time, it returns to hit him over. The demon, named Jinmen, communicates by gurgling through a pool of blood in it’s own dismembered head. It is insulted that a human would contemplate defeating a demon. Akira's mother reiterates all the faces on the demon are already dead, and the face of a young girl saying not to kill her is blown off by Ryo in the wake of the advancing demon. The demon berates Ryo as a horrible human for shooting off a child’s face, but Ryo shouts to Akira that they’re not humans, rather they’re death masks on the demons body. Ryo says to Akira to do it, that she’s not his mother anymore rather like the others, a face assimilated into the demon. Ryo says he’ll do it if he’s not going to. Akira is crying remembering his mother, but the face in front of him agrees with Ryo, that Akira knows she is already dead. The demon says it’s a request a crybaby like him can’t fulfil. Akira charges towards the demon, crying and remembering his father and mother as the latter closes her eyes. Already missing the upper portion of it’s head, Akira punches straight through the demon. It falls down dead immediately, leaving his mothers eyes staring upwards and Akira gently closes them. Ryo is able to salvage one of Akira's parents damaged phone and has secured images of a younger Akira with his parents. Akira crying, can only say he's sorry, Kukun and Miko have gone together to a Black Sabbath party, Kukun does not eat the pill they were provided. They decide to dance together before a nearby party guest morphs into a demon. Episode 04 Images Main Article: Come Akira/Screenshots Characters * Akira Fudo * Ryo Asuka * Miki Makimura * Reijiro Fudo * Kaori Fudo * Reijiro Fudo * Jinmen * Miki Kuroda * Kukun * Noel Makimura * Akiko Makimura * Taro Makimura * Sirene * Kaim * Sachiko * Aleda Trivia * Jinmen's shell here combines both Sachiko and Akira's mother, a difference to it usually just being one or the other. * The Jinmen and Aleda link is loosely there, in the sense the latter appears briefly just after the former had died. Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Devilman Crybaby Episodes Category:Episodes